Selena and Lemci's Exciting Adventure!
by Miss Lemci
Summary: This is a crazy story I wrote for my friend but i thought maybe you guys would like it..it's my fisrt fanfic so hope you guys like it!R&R please..im gonna beg ya too!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: IM serioualy asking all of you who erad this to know that all of it is iside jokes between me and my friend Haley so its all right if you dont understand it!!But please please please review!!**

Once upon a time there were two freshman girls, beautiful Selena and lovely Lemci.

Selena and Lemci both had math class but neither wanted to go.Selena then got a brilliant idea that they should play hookie.So both girls ran off campus with an exhilerating rush.The rush soon wore off when they both realized they didn't have any money.

Lemci, with her fuming temper, swirlled around and fumed while Selena begged for forgiveness.Durring her storm of fury Lemci realized she was facing a 7eleven and then had an ingenious, if not mischevious, idea.They were going to rob the 7eleven, but first they needed a get away car.That's when a shiny brand new slubug with flowers as the lights pulled up to the gas pumps!!

Selena with her algebra 2 math skills calculated that they had twenty minutes to have the hold-up, take the money, and steal the car.But they needed disguises and quick.Before Selena stopped thinking, Lemci had already pulled out her emergency clothing change and was wearing a full out robbing outfit that would have rivaled any fashionista!!Because the girls had no real weapons, they ended up having to use a girlscout knife that Selena always carried with her.They were ready for the hold-up.

Selena and Lemci ran into the store yelling for the cashier to give them the money.The arab cashier was so shocked to see these drop-dead gorgeus young girls sticking up the store he didn't give it a second thought.He gave the money to them while ogglng Selena's beautiful strong shoulders and Lemci's gorgeus curly hair.The girls ran out of the store to the oblivious bug-owner pumping gas.

The owner took material girl to the next level, with the bottle blonde hair, fake long nails, purse chiwahwah, and high heels.She was Paris Hilton.Lemci, who hates Paris Hilton with a firey burning passion couldn't contain herself and before Selena and her drove off she punched Paris in the face, with an amazing and suprising strength.Then Selena and herdrove off with squeling wheels leaving the also squeling Paris Hilton yelling "You plasticc little spastics!!" in the dust.Selena and Lemci drove about 1,000 miles when they thought about where to go, Disneyland.

SO they drove to Disneyland, all the way singing Celion Dion and the Spice girls.When they got to Disneyland they found they didn't have enough money to get in, and cursed the small income of 7eleven's.So Selena and Lemci, both in a bad mood, drove away from the wonderful world of disney when simultaneous grumbles came from each of the girl's stomachs.They both couldn't help but laugh.

Selena pulled into a grimy, dirty pool house where they thought they could get some food.They had a good time for about a half an hour, playing pool and making friends with little Jim, who was in no way little, and big Jimmy who was in no way big, when suddenly the news turned onto a special report flashing the pictures of both Selena and Lemci.It seems someone had reognized them in the stick-up.Selena and Lemci looked at each other both in the middle of something.Lemci about to have a record winning game at pool and Selena aslo wbout to have a record winning game but at poker.Their eyes met wide with horror and they began to run torwards the door.Pool sticks, cards and poker chips, peanuts, potato chips, and Big Jimmy all flying through the pool house.They got to their newly aquired car and spedoff into the sunset laughing with jolly glee.Their hookie day would last forever and they would never have to go to math class again.

* * *

AN:DID YOU LOVE IT??...well did you at least like it??I know its all complete craziness and none of it makes any sense but please review and tell me what you think anyways...you know you want to...come on just do it the buttons right there!!LUV YA GUYS!!


	2. Selena and Lemci 2 part 1

Selena's and Lemci's exciting San Fran Adventure!!(part 1)

When we last left off our two herions were driving into the sunset away from the cops laughing with jolly glee.It was an exciting day that had started out innocentl enough with two girls playing hookie and then erupting into a story full of robbery, Disneyland, Paris Hilton, and Big Jimmy and Little Jimmy!Just wait to see whats in store for Selena and Lemci now.

It was a weekafter the hookie day and Selena and Lemci were still laughing away with exuberance.(In case you're wondering what exuberance means i suggest you ask your english teacher becouse they would know better than I, thank you)The girls had traveled all around California hitting Lake Tahoe, Los Angeles, and Monteray but also some more popular places like Fort Latterdale, Galt , and the actual city Paradise.Selena and Lemci were now sitting in their fabulous slug bug with flower lights, about ten miles away from the Denny's they had just knocked off.The girls were so infamous that their wanted pictures were in every 7eleven, Longs drug store, and McDonalds, just like in those western movies that Selena loved so much!Selena and Lemci's robbing spree was so HOT that they decided to cool it down for a couple of days so that the pigs, or popos couldn't find them.They just had to find a place to go.That's when suddenly a baseball from the little legue baseball game they were watching, flew out and landed right by Selena's and Lemci's car.It hit Lemci then, she knew where they had to go.The home to not only Lemci's favorite baseball team, and gay pride , SAN FRANSICO!!Selena being a homophobe was also the central for run aways tht it was the perfect place to hide.Besides they knew that the San Fran popos were such fat losers because of all the Dunkin Doughnuts in San Fran.So they started the car to drive to San Fransico but not before Selena threw the baseball back, but "accidentally" forgot her strength and hit one of the players in the head, knocking him out cold(lets just say they drove away fast)When Selena and Lemci got to San Fran it was errie.There was nobody on the streets, in the stores or even on AlcatrazThey stoped driving exited the car and walked around.That's when they heard the noise.The screaming, cheering, and far too up beat music.Selena and Lemci followed the noise to a warehouse that seemed to pulse with the music.When the girls walked in, Lemci screamed only to be drowned out by a screaming crowd.Inside the warehouse was the biggest gathering of a cheerleaders and cheerleader wannabes, it was also the biggest Bring It On convetion ever in the history of the world.Lemci, who hated cheerleaders even more than Paris Hilton(although both cheerleaders and Paris had a great fashion sense just like Lemci), almost fainted!Thats when a very southern girl and you could tell she was southern not only by the texan accent but by the biggest hair that rivaled marge simpson's!The girl pointed Selena and Lemci, mostly selena since Lemci was giving the girl quite a withering stare, into the direction of the closet hotel, which just happened to be the hilton!After Selena and Lemci checked into the hotel they began to relax thinking this day would end and the wierdness would be over.That was before Selena and Lemci woke up to find, to Selena's biggest fear, a gigantic donkey and a screaming itallian boy in side their room.Selena could not halp but scream since besides being a homophobe her biggest fear was donkey's ever since she was a child and got bucked in the head by one.To Selena's imense relief the itallian boy(who happened to be one of the hottest boys Selena and Lemci had ever seen, not counting the donkey with him)who only spoke itallian got the donkey out of the room and struck up a conversation with them.The language barrier did not stop Lemci however and still managed to get a date with the boy by only knowing one itallian word(she didn't know what the word meant but whatever it was worked!!)Selena and Lemci were both completely exhausted for encountering a donkey and a muy calienteitallian boy without even having a cup off coffee.Little did they know that this crazy day was just beginning!!


End file.
